Regret Nothing
by garfi101
Summary: The night before Harry and Ron go off to fight Voldemort, Hermione asks Harry a question. His answer might change thier lives forever. Summary sucks... Story's decent. Characters might be slightly OOC


"Do you really have to leave tomorrow?"

"Yes Hermione, I have told you a million times. You heard the Prophecy, 'Neither can live while the other survives.' I have to be the one to kill him. I cannot let anyone else die because of me"

"At least let me come with you. I'm sure I can be of some help."

"No, you need to stay here and protect everyone at home. I am taking a big risk letting Ron and some Order members come along. I couldn't live knowing you died."

"But it's alright if Ron dies?"

"Hermione… You know once Ron puts his mind to something, there is no budging. He's even more stubborn than you."

"Fine but you both better come back."

Harry and Hermione have had this conversation numerous times and they all pretty much followed along the same lines. This time they were both cuddled on the couch in the flat they shared with Ron watching a show on the TV. Neither of them were really paying attention to the TV and Ron was currently spending time with his family before he and Harry had to leave in the morning.

The trio had been inseparable for the past week in preparation for the morning. Hermione has said a tearful good-bye to Ron this morning and sought comfort in Harry's arms, which brings us back to the two of them on the couch.

Hermione's back was currently up against Harry's front. His one arm was around her waist and fingers intertwined with hers and his other hand was in her hair brushing through her curls.

Nothing romantic was between these two; this was just their friendship. They were always holding hand hugging in public. Innocent flirting was always the norm. Numerous times they were often confused for a couple or newly weds, and people were always surprised when they told them that they were just good friends. Their own friends had tried to push these two together in the past, but they eventually gave up as they had failed so many times.

Harry lifted his hand currently hold Hermione's and kissed the back of her hand. Hermione turned her head to look at Harry. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Harry?"

"Hmm…"

"If you don't come back," she hesitated, "What would be the one thing you would regret?"

"First of all, I will come back, I can't leave you all alone with Ronald, now can I?" He replied jokingly. Hermione smiled a bit, "Second, I think the one thing I would regret would be not being able to have a family of my own and keep the Potter name going. My parents died before they could have more children and if I died without and heir, the Potter name would die out."

They were quiet for a few moments, letting what Harry said, sink in.

Hermione pulled her self up and turned around and looked Harry in the eye, concern written on both their faces.

"Harry, I want to help you… I… I want to have your,"

"No, no, no." He said interrupting and shaking his head.

"But why? I want to help you and you won't let me come, I might as well be helpful by producing you an heir in case you don't come back. I want to do this!" Tears began forming in her eyes. She grabbed both of his hands in hers, "Please let me do this… Please" she added in almost a whisper.

He looked at her in the eyes and saw that she was serious. She really wanted to have his child.

"Its my way of helping." She added again.

They continued to stare at each other for a few moments, neither daring to look away.

Finally, Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath and sighed, "You really want to do this?" She nodded her head and he gave a small smile and nodded his own head.

A huge smile spread across Hermione's face as her arms flung around his neck. They embraced for a few seconds and she pulled back and looked at him once again. His eyes asking 'Are you sure?' and her eyes responding with, 'Yes, I am sure.'

Harry put one hand on her waist and the other behind her head and gently pulled her face to his as their lips met in a brief kiss. It lasted less than a second, but that was all they needed.

Both sets of eyes closed as their lips met again. This kiss was gentle but quickly built up. Harry's lips parted as he ran his tongue across her bottom lip as his hand moved from her neck into her hair and began to massage her scalp. She gasped at the sudden movement of his hand and Harry took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth and began to explore it.

Harry shifted his body so that his back was on the couch and pulled Hermione on top of him. Both of his hands moved to cup her bottom. She gasped and pulled away, hoisted her body up a bit. She sat up on his waist and she could already feel his arousal currently poking her bottom.

Harry's hands moved to her hips and ran them up and down her sides. His hand ran under her shirt and lifted it off. He experimentally moved his hands and cupped her breasts through her bra. He squeezed them and began to knead them. A moan escaped her lips and she arched her back and her bottom shifted as she did so. She put her hands on Harry's chest and began to circle her hips. A deep moan interrupted her bliss as strong hands griped her hips and stilled her movement. She opened her eyes and a deep breathing Harry with hooded eyes and a smile on his face,

"You keep doing that 'Mione and this will be over before it started." She smiled and leaned over and captured his lips with hers in a very heated kiss.

After a few minutes of kissing, Hermione pulled away, much to Harry's protests and got off him and started walking away. Harry sat up confused. Hermione looked over her shoulder and asked, "Well, aren't you coming?" and turned the corner. Harry realized what she was talking about and jumped up and ran after her.

He caught up with her in the doorway of her room and attacked her. He captured her lips and led her into her room and shut the door behind her and pushed her up against the door. He began to trail kisses across her chin and down her neck. He found her pulse point and sucked and licked and bit at it.

Hermione's hands roamed around Harry's back. She reached the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off. Harry broke the contact away from her neck, just long enough to get his shirt off and continued to trail kisses down her shoulders, to her collar, and down to her breasts. He unhooked her bra from behind her and pulled it away from her body, and flung it across the room.

He kissed each nipple first and then began to suck on the left one while his left hand squeezed and kneaded her right breast. Her nipples became hard as he nibbled on the one he was currently sucking on. He switched to suck on her right breast and the cold air reached the wet nipple he just left, making her nipples harder than they were.

Hermione was moaning and arching her back. She grabbed his head away from her chest and pulled it up to her mouth. While their lips battled for dominance, Harry's hands worked their way to Hermione's jeans and undid them and pulled them down. Hermione stepped out of them. Harry's hands were not done down there. His fingers roamed her inside thighs and he cupped her woman-hood. He could feel she was already wet and he casually slipped a finger past her panties and into her sex.

Hermione gasped at the intrusion but than began to moan as Harry began to push his finger in and out. A second finger was inserted and Hermione has to bite her bottom lip to keep from screaming. A third digit was added and Hermione's legs almost gave out. Harry began to lower his head toward her sex. Hermione was oblivious to what was going on as her eyes screwed shut. She almost lost it as a fourth intrusion was added. Her eyes shot open and she looked down to see Harry between her legs eating her out.

That time her knees did give out, thankfully, Harry had pushed her up against the door. She braced herself as soon as she had her balance again. She buried her hands in Harry's hair urging him to go deeper inside of her. With in seconds she shouted Harry's name and came.

Harry rode out her orgasm with her and then withdrew his from her. He stood up and grabbed onto Hermione's waist and helped settle her as she caught her breath.

"That was… Wow." She said as she came down from her high.

"Yeah…" was all Harry said before he captured her lips again.

Hermione found it very erotic to taste herself on Harry. She broke the kiss, despite Harry and her own protests. She gave Harry a smirk and said, "Now it's your turn."

She began to kiss across Harry's chin and down his neck and shoulders and continued down his body. She stopped to suck and nibble on each of his nipples, but before she left them alone, she gave each a light pinch. At this Harry's breath caught.

Hermione continues down his chest, marveling at the toned chest. 'Quidditch done this body good!' Hermione thought. She began to kiss around his navel and bravely swirled her tongue in it as her hands set to work on undoing his belt and jeans. She finally got them undone and pulled down both his jeans and boxers at the same time. The cool air hit his penis and he got even harder. He was currently standing tall and proud.

Hermione left his navel and began to explore his nether regions. He was so big and long. She began to wonder how all of him would fit inside her, but she would worry about that later.

Her soft hands lightly ran up and down his shaft. Above her Harry whimpered. She breathed lightly on the tip and Harry's hip involuntarily thrusted forward. She kissed the tip before slowly taking him in her mouth. She ran her tongue on the bottom of his shaft before pulling back and taking him in again. Harry hit the back of her throat and she sucked on him. Harry's hands found his way into her hair and began to help guide her around his shaft. After a few minutes, he stilled her and pulled out of her mouth with a *pop* . He smiled at her and helped her off the floor.

Hermione stood up and their lips were once again connected in a heated kiss. Harry brought his arms around her back and carried her bridal style over to her bed. She landed gently on her back with her hair fanned behind her head and her legs spread awaiting Harry to finally take her.

Harry looked at the beauty below him, 'She's beautiful' he thought. "You're beautiful" he said to her. He ran his hands all over her body before he climbed up on top of her. He leaned forward to her face, and stopped, just inches from her face and said, "You're amazing. Did you know that?"

"You're not to bad yourself, Mr. Potter." She replied as she leaned up to meet his lips and gave a gentle kiss. She pulled away to see Harry's eyes closed and in total bliss. After a few moments Harry opened his eyes and stared at her lovingly. She smiled up at him and returned the look.

He leaned forward again, stopping this time just millimeters from her lips and whispered just loud enough for her to hear, "I love you" and then captured her lips in their most heated kiss yet. Hermione's hands once again tangled themselves in Harry's hair.

After a few heated minutes Hermione Grabbed Harry's hair and pulled him away from her mouth. They locked eyes and she whispered to him, "I love you too. I have for awhile." They smiled at each other and gave a very quick kiss. Although very brief, it spoke novels of their love.

"Harry… Make love to me."

"Yes love."

One last heated kiss before Harry got up and began to prep her. One finger was inserted shortly followed by another. Harry began to make scissoring motions stretching her. She arched up off the bed and grabbed her wand and muttered a spell to herself and her stomach glowed for a few seconds. She muttered another one and Harry withdrew his fingers from her as she was suddenly stretched and very wet. She muttered one final spell and pointed her wand at Harry and his shaft twitched slightly as Harry gave a low moan.

"What did you just do?" he asked.

"I used a spell that almost guarantees conception, a lubrication spell, and finally on you, I just gave your little swimmers an extra boost. Nothing harmful, just making our time worthwhile."

"I knew I loved you for a reason."

He positioned himself at her entrance and looked up at her.

"Just go slow" she responded.

He pushed in slowly and reached her barrier, and as gently as he could, pushed through. Her eyes screwed shut, bit her lip, and gave a small squeak as tears began to fall down her face. Still inside her, Harry leaned over and kissed each tear away. He gave her time to get used to him being inside her. Her eyes opened after a few minutes and she gave a small nod. Harry pushed until he was all the way inside her. He backed out except for his tip and both moaned at the loss. He pushed back in and they began the dance.

Harry began to pick up speed and Hermione began to meet his thrusts. Moans, rapid breathing, and the sound of skin hitting skin were the only sounds for a while.

Finally, Hermione began to reach her peak, "Harry!... Oh My God. Harry! I'm… I'm gonna come!" and a few thrusts later she screamed and came hard.

That was it for Harry, a few thrusts after Hermione, Harry came so hard that he saw stars. He with drew from her and rolled off her.

They laid there until they caught heir breath. Hermione rolled over into his side and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Hermione began to drag her fingers across and around his chest. She received a groan in response

She looked up at him and saw him with hooded eyes. He grabbed her hand to stop her doodling. He leaned up and captured her lips with his. They rolled into each other. Hermione felt something poking her in the stomach. She broke away from the kiss and looked up at Harry, who responded with, "Ready for round two?"

Next Morning

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling like something was missing. She stretched and opened her eyes. She winced at the pain in her nether regions and then smiled at why she felt so sore. Harry and her had made love seven times last night. They were addicted to each other. They admitted their feeling to each other, feelings that had been suppressed for years, finally surfacing ad they couldn't be happier. If everything went right last night, Hermione was currently carrying Harry Potter's baby, and she couldn't be happier.

She rolled over to where Harry was supposed to be and discovered why she had woken up. Harry was gone. He left earlier that morning and didn't even bother to wake her up to say good-bye. After what they shared last night, and he didn't say good-bye. Tears began to form in her eyes.

She wiped away some of the tears that had formed and sat up. She looked at Harry's pillow and saw that he had at least left a note.

_My dearest Hermione,_

_ First of all wipe away those tears, I left without saying waking you up because you looked so peaceful, like an angel, and I didn't want to wake you. I did say good-bye, you were just not awake. I did kiss you good-bye and I was afraid I did wake you because you began to shift and mumble, but you just rolled over and fell back asleep. It made me smile. _

_ I know last night was great and I don't regret anything. Even if you are not pregnant I don't regret it and I hope you don't either. If I don't come back, at least I know that I told you how I felt about you. I love you and I have for a long time. Ever since I first laid my eyes on you on our first train ride to Hogwarts. I never acted on it and I regret that the most. I am thankful that we have been best friends for eight years and I am forever grateful that even though we were not a couple, I had you in my life, and I never want another day without you by my side. Now if I did this right, there should be a small box on my pillow… open it…_

That's all the note said. Hermione reached over and picked up the small box. She opened it and gasped. Inside sat a gorgeous ring holding a decent sized diamond surrounded a smaller diamond on each side. Tears began to fall down her face.

Another note was jammed up into the top of the box. With trembling fingers, she struggled to free it from the box,

_This was my mother's engagement ring. I found it in my vault at Gringotts a few years ago, and now I want you to have it…_

_ Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?_

Hermione's heart stopped. She screamed "Yes" at the note as if by yelling at it, it would tell Harry.

_ If you say yes, I would love you to wear it, however I want to be the one to put it on your finger. Please wear this around your neck. When, not if, when I return, I promise to give you the wedding of your dreams , and give you the life of luxury. You will never have to lift your finger ever again. I love you so much and I hope to return before the baby comes._

_ Forever Yours,_

_ Harry James Potter_

Hermione lifted the ring from its box and took a closer look at it. It was simple yet beautiful, just like her. She wanted to put it on her finger, but she wanted to respect Harry's wishes. She unhooked the chain she was currently wearing and strung it through the ring and put it back on. It came to a rest right between her two breasts. Tears of happiness, sadness, worry, and many other emotions flowed down her face. Just then a little butterfly feeling in her stomach interrupted her thoughts. It made her giggle and she knew there was a baby inside her.

"Don't worry baby, I miss daddy too. He will be home soon… I hope."

Roughly Six Months Later

That was it! It was over. Voldemort was dead. The Light had won. Harry had done it. Voldemort's body laid motionless on the forest ground. Behind him were several dead Death Eaters. The ones that were not dead were in the custody of several aurors.

Harry was tired. All he wanted to do was leave this damned place and go home. Home was with Hermione and hopefully his unborn child. That was where home was. Where he left his heart. Hopefully Hermione had accepted his proposal. The love he had for her was what kept him fighting.

Harry started walking away from Voldemort, through the people celebrating. He just wanted to gather his things and leave. Ron came up behind him and called his name. Harry turned as Ron gave him a manly hug in celebration. Of course Harry had told Ron all about him and Hermione. Ron was happy for his two best friends, they deserved each other.

"Gods Harry. You look like shite."

"Thanks Ron. You don't look much better."

"I'll distract everyone so you can leave in peace, Go home to your fiancé and child."

"But I don't even know if she accepted."

"Trust me, she did. Now go… I'll be spending the night at the Burrow, so don't worry about me interrupting your celebration." He said wagging his eyebrows.

"Thanks mate."

"No problem, tell Hermione congrats for me."

Ron ran back to the celebrating crowd and Harry Disapparated on the spot. Destination: Hermione.

It was late, he knew that, but he didn't care. He needed to see her, hear her, touch, taste and smell her. He apparated into the living room of their loft. He walked into her room and saw that her bed was empty. Not only was it empty, it looked like it hadn't been slept in, in weeks. His heart began to race. Did something happen to her? Did she move back with her parents? Where was she?

He continued to walk down the hallway and came to his room. He hoped she was in there. H slowly opened the door and as the light from the hallway swept across the room, his angel was lit up. She was asleep clutching his pillow to her chest. She was also wearing one of his button downs as a nightshirt. He quietly entered the room and closed the door behind him.

He began to undress, finally glad to be rid of the clothes that he had been wearing for god knows how long. He quickly did a refreshment charm on himself. It didn't make him feel all the way clean but he never thought he would be clean ever again after what he had been through.

He walked over to the side of his bed, so that he was looking at her back. He just gazed at her for a few moments, memorizing every curve of her gorgeous body. He was unsure if she was pregnant because a pillow was blocking the view of her front.

He slid in behind her, being very careful to not scare her. He balanced all of his weight on his one arm as the other gently brushed her hair away from her neck and began to plant kisses on her newly exposed neck. She began to stir but was not awake yet. He found her pulse point and began to suck on it. Then he began to pull his shirt away from her shoulder and began to plant kisses there and down her arm. She stirred some more but was still asleep. He went back up towards her neck and moved towards her chin. She turned over but was still not awake yet. Harry now had easier access to her mouth. He planted his lips on hers and a moan erupted below him. Her mouth was slightly parted so he took a chance and thrusted his tongue into her mouth. She began to respond to this kiss. After a few moments Harry pulled away to look at the beautiful women below him.

He was looking right into her eyes when they finally fluttered open. It took her a few seconds to process what was in front of her. Harry was back.

"Harry?"

"Hi."

"This is real right? Not a dream? You're really here?"

"Yes I am here and I will never leave you ever again."

Hermione sat up and put both of her hands on Harry's face. She needed to touch him, to make sure he really was there and he wasn't going to vanish the moment she touch him. He was home and alive! She grabbed his face and captured his lips in a kiss that they both desperately needed. Hand entwined with hair and groans erupting from their throats.

Harry broke the kiss and began t head south on Hermione. He got in between her breasts and came upon the ring he had left for her. He picked it up and held it in his hand. He looked up at Hermione, questions filled his eyes.

"Hermione, I have a question for you" he said smiling.

"Yes Harry," she replied with tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

He reached behind her neck and undid the clasp. He crawled off the bed and got down on one knee.

"Hermione, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" he asked hopefully.

Hermione's tears were spilling from her eyes, tears of happiness. She could not find the words right now so she just nodded her head as more tears spilled down her face. She stuck out her hand and a huge smile crossed Harry's face. He placed his mother's ring on the love of his life's finger. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Harry picked her up and began to spin her around. They were both laughing and smiling.

"Harry! You need to put me down! I'm in a very delicate state!"

Harry stopped spinning and but her down and she took a step back and finally Harry saw her stomach.

"You're… Is…? You're huge!"

"Yes, thank you Harry. I would like to introduce you to your babies"

Harry fell to his knees and began to talk to her stomach. "Hello baby, this is daddy. He loves you… Wait! Did you say babies? As in more than one?" He asked as he stood up.

"Yes Harry, babies. We're having twins!"

"Twins? Like there are two in there?"

"Yes two! There are currently two babies in my belly!"

"Have I told you that I love you?"

"Not yet today."

"I love you and I thank Merlin for you and these two babies, who will be born into a world free of evil."

"Thanks to their wonderfully brave daddy. I love you so much Harry." She said as he leaned down to kiss her.

Harry went back down on his knees and put his hands on both sides of her stomach and placed man feather light kissed all over.

"Hey guys, its daddy again. Sorry we got interrupted before, but mommy surprised daddy telling me that there are two of you. I love you both very much. I promise that I will never leave you guys again. I missed your first six months on this planet, and I won't miss another moment." Harry put his ear to her stomach and just listened. He felt pressure on the side of his head and looked up to Hermione. "One of them kicked!"

Harry stood up and kissed his fiancé and led her over to the bed. They sat on the edge of the bed. He looked at her and brought his hand up to her cheek and leaned his forehead on hers.

"I meant what I said. I will never leave you ever again. You're stuck with me. I hope that's okay." He said with a smile.

"I think I can deal." She replied with a smile.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing."

Two Months Later

Now that Harry was back safe and sound, Hermione was dead set on not bringing these two babies into the world as an unwedded mother. That meant they had three months to plan and have a wedding. Hermione's healer wanted her on bed rest starting her eighth month so in reality they had two months to plan a wedding and plan the arrival of the two babies. An added stress, was trying to keep the press from finding out.

The press was currently having a field day after finding out that The Savior of the Wizarding World was currently not only engaged to his best friend of eight years, but she was currently pregnant with his child. As far as the press was concerned Hermione was only carrying one baby. Hermione and her healer were in a contract saying that the healer could not let anything slip from their sessions, or she would find out, Like the SNEAK in Dumbledore's Army. But thankfully, Harry's friends and family were willing to help pick up things and plan the wedding while keeping them hidden from the press.

Harry and Hermione had settled for a small intimate ceremony at the Burrow with close friends and family. No press, except for Luna, who was going to do an exclusive for the Quibbler, with permission from the couple. The exclusive was going to run after the babies were born. The couple was not going to talk to any other members of the press.

Ron had moved out of the flat and in with his girlfriend, Luna. Ron's old room was currently being renovated into the nursery, as Harry and Hermione could not decide whose room was going to be "their" room.

Today was their wedding day. Harry and Hermione's closest friends and family were currently settled in the backyard of the Burrow. Kingsley Shackbolt was presiding over the ceremony and right nest to him was Harry in his best dress robes, looking nervous but excited. Behind him was his best man, Ron, who had his one hand on Harry's shoulder, comforting him down. Behind Ron was his other groomsmen, Neville Longbottom, Ginny's current boyfriend.

From out of thin air, music began to play. Luna started down the aisle, and Harry's heart began to beat faster. Luna made it to the bottom of the aisle and she gave him a wink and he gave her back a small smile in return. Ginny started down the aisle and Harry's heart began racing. She reached the end and gave Harry a big smile and he gave another small smile in return. Suddenly the music hanged and the crowd rose to their feet. Harry's heart thumped so hard he was surprised that it wasn't jumping out of his chest.

Hermione appeared at the end of the aisle and Harry's world stopped. Time was frozen. It was just the two of them, the rest of the world melted away. There was his angel, his best friend, his lover, his everything. Her veil currently prevented him from seeing her beautiful face. Her dress was a long, flowy empire waist to help hide her belly. She wasn't ashamed of her huge belly but it did at times make her uncomfortable. Harry watched in amazement as she seemed to float down the aisle.

For as slow as it seemed for her to get to down the aisle, Harry felt as if it took her the blink of an eye, for her and her father to appear right in front of Harry, Her father lifted her veil and kissed both her cheeks. He reached for Harry's hand and he put it in Hermione's hand and kissed their clasped hands. He then went and joined Hermione's mother's side as Kingsley motioned for everyone to sit down.

Harry and Hermione turned to face each other and clasped their other hands together. Harry mouthed 'You look beautiful' and she mouthed back, 'Thank you' with a smile. He squeezed her tiny hands gently as if to say 'I love you' and she squeezed back.

Kingsley began to talk to their guests about love and friendship and how both must be there for a successful relationship, and those two things were what brought everyone together that day. Harry and Hermione didn't hear anything that was being talked about. They were currently having their own conversation between themselves through their eyes. Harry could see an emotion in Hermione's eyes that seemed off, like she wasn't fully there.

Her body suddenly gave a tiny lurch forward, so tiny that only Harry noticed it because she had squeezed his hands. He gave her a look of concern and she replied with a weak smile and a nod. He didn't fully believe her but came back to reality when Ron gave him a tiny shove from behind.

Harry shook his head and looked at Kingsley and gave him a look of confusion and then looked at the small crowd. They laughed and Harry realized that they had missed something, while having their silent conversation.

Kingsley repeated himself, "Do you Harry James Potter, take Hermione Jean Granger to be you're lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live? If so, please say 'I do'"

"I do"

"Take the ring and place it on her fourth finger and say 'With this ring, I thee wed'"

Harry took the ring from Ron and placed it on her finger and said "With this ring, I thee wed."

Hermione gave a gasp and clutched onto Harry's robes. Harry grabbed her sides and pulled her up. They looked each other in the eye. Hermione moved her dress' skirt and underneath her was a puddle,

"Harry, my water just broke."

"Okay. Lets get you to St. Mungo's and we can finish this up later."

"No we will finish this up now. I refuse to bring these babies into this world, without being fully your wife. Kinsley, lets hurry this up."

Kingsley looked shocked as did the rest of the crowd.

"Okay. Do you Hermione Jean Granger take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live. If so please say 'I do'" Kingsley said slightly rushed.

"I do" she said.

"Take this ring and place it on his fourth finger and say 'with this ring, I thee wed'"

She took the ring from Luna and placed it on his finger and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

She grasped his hands as a contraction hit, and her eyes screwed shut as she squeezed Harry's hands and took a deep breath. She let it out and her eyes and hands were closed for a few more moments and she let the contraction pass. Eventually her eyes opened and she eased up on Harry's hands.

"You may now kiss the bride." Kingsley said after it looked like the contraction had passed.

Harry leaned over and kissed Hermione briefly but with a lot of passion. He then picked her up bridal style and began down the aisle at a brisk pace. Ron, the rest of the Weasleys, and Hermione's parents set to figure out what to do with the rest of the wedding guests.

Once Harry and Hermione got a safe distance away, Harry put Hermione on her feet and told her that he was going back to their loft to get the portkey and her hospital bag. He was gone for a minute and then reappeared, grabbed Hermione's hand, and activated the portkey and they were on their way to St. Mungos.

They appeared in an empty hospital room. Ward alarms went off signaling their arrival, as a team of healers rushed into the room and began to get Hermione prepared. They took her gown off and gave her a hospital gown and laid her in the bed. They waved their wands and the machines surrounding the bed, roared to life. They looked her over and told her that her healer would be in with them soon.

A contraction hit and Hermione grasped Harry's hand and together they rode out the contraction. Her healer came in and told them it would probably be a few hours before she would have to deliver.

Thirty minutes later, Ron, the Weasleys, Luna, Neville, and Hermione's parents arrived. Harry went out to their private waiting room to greet them and give them an update on Hermione's progress. She asked Harry to send her parents in, and he let them have some private time. He talked with the rest of their friends, but kept anxiously looking back at her room. Mrs. Weasley saw his anxiousness and gave him one of her world famous bone-crunching hugs. He smiled nervously and returned the hug. Hermione's parents returned to the waiting room and told him that Hermione wanted him back. Harry hugged everyone on the room and told them that he would be back soon with news, and he ran back to her room.

He opened the door as another contraction hit. He rushed to her side and she grabbed his hand. She screamed a few choice word at him, and soon the contraction passed. She lessened her grasp on his hand and leaned back into the bed . Harry leaned over and whispered soothing words in her ear and kissed her forehead. She smiled in apology and closed her eyes.

Another hour or so of screaming, cursing, and squeezing of Harry's hands, Hermione's healer cam in and told her it was time to deliver.

On her next contraction Hermione was ordered to start pushing. After five pushed only one head was out and Hermione was getting tired. Harry kissed her forehead and told her she was doing great. A few more pushes and Hermione fell back into the pillows and tears streamed down her face. A wail reached the parents' ears and they kissed. Harry moved down the bed and cut the cord linking mother to child. The healer held up the baby to mother and father. Tears continued to stream down both parents' faces. An assistant healer took the baby and cleaned him up and checked to make sure he was healthy. The baby was wrapped in a blue blanket and presented to the new mommy and daddy. Harry ran his hand over the baby's tint head, covered in dark hair. He smiled as he gazed down at the beginning of his new family.

A few minutes later the head healer told Hermione it was time to begin to push again to complete the new family. An assistant healer took the newborn back and Hermione began to prepare herself to push again. The rest in between the two deliveries had re-energized her and she was ready to be done with all of this.

Her next contraction hit and she began pushing. After six or seven pushes, another wail graced the air and tears, once again, ran down both parents' faces. Harry kissed his wife's face and moved down the bed to cut the cord again. Moments later their daughter was placed in Hermione's arms, wrapped in a pink blanket. Like their son, her head was covered in dark hair, and Harry ran his hand over her head as she yawned.

Hermione's healer began to heal Hermione and checking everything over. Harry was presented his son, and even though it felt like Harry couldn't cry anymore, tears spilled down his face as his son opened his eyes for the first time, and Harry found himself staring into emerald green eyes that mirrored his own. He laughed and Hermione looked over at him, as he showed his wife, their son's eyes. She smiled and gave a small giggle. Harry kissed Hermione's lips with so much passion, that they were not aware that the healers had left and their visitors had come in.

A clearing of a throat interrupted their kissing. They broke apart red faced and turned to face their small crowd. The women rushed to Hermione's side as Ron casually walked over to Harry's side. He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and ran a finger down the newborn's face. Mrs. Granger came over and took the boy from Harry's arms. He looked up and saw that the "grandmothers" each had a new born and the small crowd had gathered around them. Harry went over to Hermione's bed and sat next to her on the bed and put his arms around her and both of them gazed at the small crowd with their new additions.

The crowd looked over at the happy couple and they could see they were in love.

"So who do we have here?" asked Ron.

"Diane (Mrs. Granger) is currently holding our eldest, Nathaniel James. And Molly is holding Charlotte Lily. We would like to ask Ron and Luna to be godparents to Nathaniel, and Ginny and Neville to be godparents to Charlotte…" Harry said.

All four agreed and Ron took Nathaniel from Diane, and Ginny took Charlotte from her own mother. Ron began immediately telling Nathaniel that he was going to teaching him all about how to get girls and how to be the best quidditch player Hogwarts has ever seen. While Ginny began to tell Charlotte that she was going to teach her all about clothes and make-up and boys.

"She will not be dating anyone until she is thirty" Harry replied to Ginny's last comment, and everyone laughed.

Another half an hour later, with lots of kisses and hug, Harry and Hermione were finally left alone with their babies. Harry was holding Charlotte who was currently fast asleep and Hermione was currently feeding Nathaniel. Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight of his son suckling Hermione's breast.

Hermione cleared her throat, which interrupted Harry's musings. He looked up at her arched eye browed face and his face began to burn bright red. He mumbled an apology and kissed her cheek. She smiled and accepted her apology.

"We make some beautiful children, Mrs. Potter."

Hermione smile grew ten times bigger. That was the first time she had heard that she was legally Mrs. Hermione Potter.

"I like the sound of Mrs. Potter, Mr. Potter. Guess we are going to have to continue to make them. Our little contribution to making the world a more beautiful place."

"I love you, Mrs. Potter."

"And I love you, Mr. Potter"

Two days later Hermione and the twins were released from the hospital. Harry being the worry wart he was had arranged for a private car to pick them up from the hospital and take them home where a team of aurors would be on stand-by to prevent the press from interrupting their private life. The couple came to the hospital a married couple and were now leaving as a family.

The twins were now a moth old. Harry and Hermione were currently sleeping, something that didn't do much of thanks to the twins. The magical baby monitor on their night stand lit up and the sound f a crying baby was heard. Both new parents groaned.

"I'll take care of it. You sleep." Harry said as he pressed his lips to Hermione's forehead.

Harry sat up, rubbed his eyes, grabbed his glasses, and shuffled across the hall to the nursery.

"Shh… Charlie, it's okay. Daddy's here. Shhh… please clam down or you'll wake…"

Another wail broke through.

"Nate…"

Harry leaned over Charlie's crib side and pulled her to his chest with one arm, and he did the same to Nate with his other arm. He put a head on each shoulder and walked out of the nursery and headed towards the living room. With a non-verbal spell, he had become very good at these spell lately thanks to the twins, the stereo began to quietly play a soothing song. Harry walked over to the big bay window that looked out onto the London night sky. Harry Began to sway slightly to the music. He had found that the combination of the night sky, the music and his gentle swaying calmed the twins.

Harry began to hum to the song and lightly turned around. There standing in the doorway stood his wife, mother of his children, his everything, Hermione. She smiled at them and walked over. She went p on her toes and gave Harry a light kiss on the lips. She wrapped her arms around Harry's upper body so that she had a hold onto all three of her favorite things. She joined them in swaying to the music.

Harry and Hermione shared a thought; they loved their life and wouldn't change it for anything in the world. Neither regreting anything.


End file.
